Back to School Surprises
by Moonlit Dream
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Jou begin a year of high school- new teachers and new friends. But, will those new friends gradually become more than "just friends"? Pairings: YamiYugi, RyouBakura, JouKaiba.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi Mutou awkwardly adjusted his backpack, his amethyst eyes shyly traveling over the sidewalk he was currently walking on. Today was his first of high school, and he wouldn't know anyone there. The high school he was supposed to attend after graduating his old junior high school had been full; being that they could no longer accept incoming middle school graduates, the school had transferred Yugi to another high school.

It was on the other side of town, a good half an hour away from his house. Yugi sighed. Maybe one of his friends had been transferred along with him. He shook his head in disappointment, his tri-colored bangs tumbling wildly onto his face. It wasn't likely that any of his friends would be joining him. If they had been transferred, wouldn't they have at least informed him?

"Yugi?" An incredulous voice cried out from behind him.

Yugi whirled around. "Ryou! What're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" The silver-haired boy assured. "I was on my way to school."

"School?" Yugi quipped, blinking in surprise. "But- isn't your high school on the other side of town?"

Ryou grinned. "Not anymore. I was just transferred a few days ago!"

"Really?" Yugi asked. He could hardly believe it! He and Ryou had been good friends at their old school, having met through a dueling tournament held in the auditorium one day. Yugi had managed to defeat the other boy with his Dark Magician card, and, having found Ryou as interested in dueling cards as much as he was, formed a friendship with him almost immediately. He beamed happily.

"So I'll have a friend at school, after all!" he exclaimed.

Ryou laughed and nodded his head. "Hai, of course."

The two continued walking to school, chattering excitedly about the newest deck of dueling cards; both relieved to have a friend with them at the new school. They rounded the corner and entered the building.

"Yugi, what class do you have first period?" Ryou asked.

Yugi paused for a second, trying to recall what classes he had. "Now I remember! Math! What class do you have, Ryou?"

"I have Chemistry first period."

They swapped class information, feeling disappointed when they realized that they didn't have any classes together until after lunch.

"I'll see you after lunch, then, Yugi!" Ryou waved.

"Okay! Bye!" Yugi waved back, walking into his classroom. Because he had still been waving as he entered the classroom, he didn't realize that someone was exiting the classroom. The two bumped straight into each other.

"Oh! Excu-" Yugi began. But after seeing the person whom he had bumped into, his words died in his throat. He looked exactly like him! Amethyst met amethyst as the two boys stared at each other, shocked. What- what was going on? Yugi hastily rubbed his eyes, convinced that he was surely seeing things. But when his eyes refocused, he still saw his mirror image watching him in a stunned silence.

"You look-" Yugi blinked.

"-like me!" the other boy finished. His voice was deeper than Yugi's. There was one difference. He was also taller. The other boy was wearing black leather pants, and he was wearing a jacket similar to Yugi's, except that it was sleeveless.

Yugi was now speechless with shock.

oooooooooooooooo

Yugi spotted the glint of white hair. Ryou! He scurried over to his friend, whose back was currently turned away, and nearly tripped in his excitement.

"Ryou! You'll never guess what hap-" he began, but suddenly cut off his sentence.

That wasn't Ryou. It was someone else. Who looked exactly like the other boy. Only, this boy had colder eyes, and shadows played over his features, nearly shading his eyes. The boy slammed his locker shut with a bang and glared at Yugi.

Yugi backed up. "I'm sorry. I though you were someone else," he muttered nervously under the boy's intense glare.

The boy snorted. "That much is obvious."

And without a further word, he swept past Yugi and disappeared into a classroom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yugi! Yugi!" Yugi turned around to see who was calling his name. It looked like Ryou, but he wasn't sure anymore. He kept walking. "Yugi!" Ryou caught up to him, looking confused. "Yugi, didn't you hear me calling you?"

Yugi nodded, a chagrined blush spreading over his cheeks. "I wasn't sure it was you," he admitted.

Ryou was taken aback. "You weren't sure it was me?" he repeated. "What do you mean?"

When Yugi explained his encounter with the "Ryou" look-alike, the other boy's eyes widened. "How strange!" Ryou remarked.

Yugi nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yugi looked around the cafeteria with any hope to find Ryou. "Yug'? Whatcha doin' here?"

Yugi turned around, recognizing the voice. "Jou?" he asked. He couldn't believe it. Jou had been transferred too?

Yugi smiled brightly and allowed himself to be lead outside where Jou was going to eat. "Hey, Yugi. Guess who I found on my way to lunch?" Jou asked, and then pointed to the tree ahead. Ryou.

The three sat down and told each other their story. They were unaware that the two look- a likes, Yami and Bakura were also ate outside with Seto Kaiba and were only a few tables away from them.

"There. Him. Over there." Yami pointed to Yugi, who was sitting between Jou and Ryou.

Bakura casually glanced over. That was the same kid he had bumped into a while ago. But, who was the one next to him? The white- haired youth had attracted his attention immediately. He made a note to find out his name.

Kaiba sighed. What was the fuss? It was only some kid. Though they looked _similar_, there was no reason to point and tell your friends all day about someone you bumped into. He looked at the group under the tree for the first time. If there was going to be any fuss, it should be about the blonde next to Yami's.

He glanced over at Yami to find he had gotten into a starry eyed gaze. It was then that his head perked up as he heard someone shout something.

"Yugi!"

Yugi had just stood up and he held a bag of- what appeared to be- the blonde's lunch.

Yami smiled. So that was his name- Yugi.

"You gotta take it from me, Jounichi!" Yugi held it behind his back and stuck out his tongue.

Jou stood up and it was very obvious that he was taller. Yugi backed up slowly until he was pretty sure one more step and he would trip over Ryou.

Suddenly someone had grabbed the bag out of his hands and he spun around.

"Now, who wants it?" Ryou asked, dangling Jou's lunch in front of them.

Jounichi ruffled Yugi's hair affectionately and both of them plopped down while Ryou gave back Jou's lunch.

Damn it! Bakura thought as everything as once again everything was quiet. He still didn't know the other one's name.

The bell rang for the next class and pretty soon it was the end of the school day.

Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba had already packed up and were outside. Yami was leaning on the brick wall while Kaiba had taken a seat on the ledge of the railing, facing the students pouring outside. Bakura instead had taken to just standing up.

It was then that Yugi, Jounichi, and Ryou walked out.

Bakura looked at Yami and Kaiba. "Let me guess… You got it in for Yugi," and then he looked at Kaiba, "and you with Jounichi?"

"Don't be silly, Bakura," Kaiba replied with a look of disgust.

"Sure," Bakura said disbelievingly. "Just as long as we don't result in stalking."

Both threw a hard look at Yami.

"What?" Yami asked, trying to look innocent. It didn't work.

"Bye Yugi, Ryou!" they heard Jou call to his friends.

"Same to you, Jou!" They called in unison.

So that was his name… Ryou.

oooooooooooooooooo

Please review! Any questions regarding the story? Just e-mail me!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Yami had 'accidentally' bumped into Yugi again and they had gotten into a discussion about Duel Monsters. Yami, seizing the opportunity in getting to know his 'twin' a little better, asked if Yugi would like to join him at lunch.

Yugi nodded and, also thinking like Yami, hoped it would form a strong friendship between them to talk during lunch.

xxxxxxxx

Lunch….

xxxxxxxx

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to sit with Yugi today," Yami said as he saw his two friends at their usual table.

Kaiba was already prepared if such things were to happen. "Don't be silly. Why don't you invite them to sit here with us?"

Yami raised a brow. "Kaiba…"

Bakura suddenly became interested. That low growling Yami seldom did meant that something was up.

"How about you guys go sit with Yugi's friends while me and Yugi sit here?" Yami suggested.

Kaiba stared at him. "You're making us leave?" he asked.

Yami shook his head. "I wasn't making you, but now I am." He spotted Yugi and waved. Yugi walked over, smiling at him and the other two.

Kaiba stood up along with Bakura.

Yugi blinked. Hesitantly he asked, "Yami… Where are your friends going?"

"To… sit somewhere else…" he responded lamely.

Yugi still seemed confused, but dismissed it.

Before leaving, Bakura glared at Yami- one that Yugi missed.

xxxxx

Since they had nowhere to sit because of all the filled up tables (and they might be attacked by any fan girls at other tables)- they decided to sit with Yugi's friends.

Bakura walked over to Jou and Ryou. Ryou noticed and perked his head up. Bakura leaned against the tree trunk while Kaiba had taken a more direct approach and sat right next to Jounichi.

Jou had just seemed to notice them. "Do… I know you?"

"Name's Seto Kaiba."

"Er- Jounichi Katsuya."

Kaiba stole a quick glance at Bakura before asking, "And your friend?" He was referring to Ryou.

Ryou held out a hand. "Ryou Bakura."

Kaiba accepted the hand and tilted his head towards Bakura. "His is Bakura Ryou."

Ryou opened his mouth to comment when he turned to see the taller boy was no longer leaning againest the tree. Instead he noticed the boy had plopped down right beside him. Despite such, Ryou decided to swallow his question and began eating his lunch.

Jou however tried to begin a conversation with the C.E.O.- though he didn't realize whom the person beside him was.

"What?!" Jou exclaimed loudly.

Kaiba winced since the blonde was sitting right next to him.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you would be the person who made the dueling disks for duel monsters…" he began thoughtfully.

xxxxxxxx

Yugi glanced over at his friends. He sighed in relief- things seemed to be going all right.

"Hey, Yugi," Yami began, "What is your favorite card?"

"The Dark Magician!" Yugi said. He was a bit uncomfortable, though. That was probably the first time he had looked up at Yami. Mostly the whole time, he had been eating and looking at his sandwich. As much as he tried to focus on something else, his eyes would wander back to Yami. But when they did, he would turn away, feeling a blush warm his face.

"Really? Mine too." Yami was a bit confused by Yugi's actions, but didn't want to pry.

The bell rang somewhere and some students began to leave.

"Listen, Yami. Me and my friends are going to the arcade later, you want to come?"

"Sure. I'll be there." Yami and Yugi stood and said their good byes.

xxxx

Ryou sighed and walked slowly due to the staggering weight of his backpack. He had stopped when a voice behind him spoke.

"Where are you headed to?"

Ryou looked over his shoulder. "Bakura? You're heading this way too?"

Bakura nodded, looking unconcerned. "Where do you live?" Ryou inquired.

"Farther down the road."

The two had started walking again. "So…" Ryou trailed off, trying to break the silence, "You got transferred here too?"

Bakura gave him a questioning look. "I wasn't "transferred" here. I just go to this school."

"Oh… But it's so far away…"

Bakura shrugged. It was then that he noticed the other boy hadn't answered his question. "Where are you going?" He repeated.

"Well, I'm gonna drop off my books and then go to the arcade," Ryou responded, looking at Bakura. "Do you want to come?"

"I've got nothing else to do." Bakura nodded and walked to Ryou's house the rest of the way. Ryou held up a finger, signaling it will only take a minute, and took out a key from his pocket.

A few seconds later he came out, locked his door, and they both headed to the arcade.

xxxxxx

"How much longer?" Bakura asked for they had already been walking for five minutes- but it had felt like more.

"Just one more block," Ryou said as he glanced at the street post. "You should be careful around here. It's sort of a bad neighborhood."

Bakura raised a brow. What did he mean by 'sort of'? "You walk down here by your self?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of himself.

Ryou shrugged. "Sometimes. We had better get a move on…."

"Why?" Bakura asked as they could barely see the arcade. Ryou moved slightly to the street as two teenage boys walked in the direction opposite of them. Bakura snorted, not bothering to move so they could pass. Why not _they_ move for them?

Bakura glanced around his surrounds, but a yell made him snap his head back.

"Get off!"

Ryou struggled against the two holding him. Then without notice he jabbed his elbow into one of their stomachs.

"You… think we got away?" Ryou asked, out of breath from running. The last part had been rushed.

"Yeah…" Bakura answered, swallowing another gulp of air.

Ryou straightened and brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "I think it would have been enough after you punched him…" Ryou said, looking at Bakura. "But thanks anyway."

Bakura looked away once he caught Ryou staring at him. "Don't mention it."

Ryou sighed loudly. "Well, I don't think I'll be able to meet Yugi today…" Ryou began.

Bakura gave him a questioning look. What did he mean by that?

"With me looking like this and all…"

At this, the taller boy tensed. Was there more then friendship between them?

Yugi had met up with Yami on the way to the arcade and for the third time looked at his watch.

"Ryou is never this late…" Yugi commented to Yami.

"It's okay, Yugi. Maybe something came up?"

Yugi smiled, but it wasn't very convincing…

"Yeah… he'll call later."

xxx

Jou looked up from his game with Kaiba. "Yugi looks so depressed…" Jou noted.

A noise from the game made him snap up from his thoughts.

"What?! Game over?" Jou shouted as he glanced at the huge red letters on the screen that spelt his previous statement.

"Tough luck, mutt."

Jou snapped his head at his, now rival. "Rematch. Now!"

Kaiba gave him a disbelieving look. "Why? I already beat you."

xxx

Jou growled, but snapped out of his trance as someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned his head and found Yugi. "I'm going home, 'kay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Huh?" Jou said, taken aback. "Um… Sure, Yug'. Bye."

Jou watched as his friend left the arcade. He had sounded so sad. It was unlike the younger boy to be so depressed. But he'll be better in the morning.

Hopefully Ryou is all right.

"Hey. Is there something going on?" Kaiba asked from behind.

Jou blinked. He almost forgot! He needed a rematch!

But when he turned around, he noticed- for a brief wild second- that Kaiba had looked worried.

"Oh. Nothing."

Kaiba shook his head. "No. I mean between you two."

"Y-you mean… Yugi and me?" After saying that, it still took him a while to process what the other boy meant. "N-no!" Jou had said, utterly surprised.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry… Nothing very interesting here. Please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes. I do realize the story is moving fast. Sorry!

xxxxxxxxx

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned around. Yami was running after him. He wanted to come with him?

"Hey! You decided to leave the arcade too?" Yugi asked Yami once he had caught up.

"Yeah… I…thought you… would like…me to walk…with you," Yami said between pants.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah!"

As they resumed walking, Yugi glanced at the taller boy. He really seemed like a genuine friend.

"So… um- how long have you known Ryou?"

"Well…" Yugi trailed off, pondering why Yami wanted to know. "Since first grade."

"Oh… That's cool."

A silence formed and Yugi didn't think he wanted another like this one in the near future.

"So, do you like him?" Yugi stopped walking.

xxx

Yugi sighed as he closed the door. Why had Yami asked that? Well it was obvious that he wasn't going to answer. But it had been pretty awkward….

_"Hey did you see that jet pass by?" _

_"No… I didn't… Are you okay, Yugi?"_

_"Yeah! Of course!"_

A jet? Was that the best he could do?

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the phone ring.

"Hello? Ryou…?"

On the other line, Ryou responded, "Hello, Yugi. I… wanted to say sorry for not showing up today."

Yugi breathed. "I'm just glad you're okay. What happened?"

"Well, me and Bakura-"

"Bakura?"

"Yes, well, you see…" Yugi could tell that Ryou was hiding something. "I ran into Bakura on my way home and I invited him to come with me to the arcade."

"Yes?"

"And we ran into a couple of guys who attacked me." Ryou paused once he heard Yugi gasp. "I'm okay since Bakura, well… Not to sound mushy or anything, but he saved me."

"Oh really?"

Ryou was about to respond when he noticed that Yugi's tome wasn't one that was worried or surprised, but it sounded different. Like he was accusing him of something.

"Yes…" Ryou said hesitantly.

"And you like this 'Bakura'?"

When Yugi didn't hear a reply, he hastily said, " I'm only joking, Ryou!" Still the other side of the line was quiet. "Ryou? Are you there?"

"I guess I do…" Ryou said softly, as though he finally made up his mind.

xxx

"Yugi," Yami swallowed nervously, "I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie this weekend?"

Yugi was taken by surprised. Thankful that Yami forgot all about that incident the other day, Yugi missed the fact that Yami _could_ have been asking him out.

"Sure!" Yugi grinned.

"Really?" Yami blinked.

"Yeah!" Yugi couldn't believe his luck. He would finally get to spend some time with Yami outside of school! But he had agreed to hang out with Ryou over the weekend as well. Yugi had been so happy about Yami's offer, he had forgotten about his promise to Ryou. He cringed, feeling guilty.

Yami watched Yugi with concern. "Is there something wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi paused, looking down at the ground. "Well..."

An expression of complete guilt crossed his face, making Yami nervous. What was wrong with Yugi? Did he want to back out on the movie plans? But hadn't he sounded exited about it just a few moments ago? Calm down, Yami, he told himself. Maybe he was just stressing over nothing. Nothing prepared him for what Yugi was about to say next.

Yami snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear Yugi.

"Would it be okay if Ryou came along too?" the younger boy asked.

Yami blinked in surprise. "Ryou…?"

"He's a good friend of mine!" Yugi replied. (Yugi forgot that Yami had never _formally_ been introduced to Ryou, so he had never actually seen him before.)

Come to think of it, Yami had seen a white-haired boy hanging around with Yugi, who bore a striking resemblance to Bakura.

"He looks like Bakura, right?" Yami quipped curiously.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "That's Ryou!"

Something about the way Yugi had said Ryou's name made Yami a bit tense. No need to get jealous. He was sure that Yugi and Ryou were just…friends. But why would Yugi want to bring him?

"Yami?" Yugi blinked. The other teen turned to look at him.

"Oh, sorry. Of course Ryou can come." Yami smiled. Yugi had a distinct feeling that Yami was hiding something, but he had agreed, hadn't he? After all, why would Yami mind Ryou coming along? Yugi blushed. It wasn't like a _date_ or anything. Right?

Maybe he should explain.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I wanted to bring Ryou because-" Yugi started to say.

"It's okay Yugi. You don't have to explain. I'm fine with it, really," Yami interrupted.

He saw the look of relief that crossed Yugi's face, and began to worry again. But Yami didn't want to upset Yugi.

"Any _friend_ of yours is a friend of mine, Yugi," Yami added, smiling and ruffling the younger boy's hair affectionately.

The bell rang, slightly startling the two boys. "I'll see you later, then?" Yugi grinned.

Yami nodded. "Of course."

Yugi waved, and then disappeared into the next classroom. Yami waved back, but sighed as soon as Yugi entered his class. He didn't feel like going to class anymore. Yami walked to the front doors of the high school to the outdoors. A serene breeze drifted past him, and he shut his eyes, taken in by the calm.

"Finally taking a break from trailing your little friend, I see," someone sneered behind him.

"What do you want, Bakura?" Yami asked without opening his eyes.

"To know when you'll stop following that other boy like some lovesick fool." Bakura smirked.

Yami opened his eyes, turning to face Bakura.

The white-haired teen was leaning against the brick wall of the school, his arms crossed smugly over his chest.

"I can't help it. Yugi and I have a connection, we look the same- but there's so much I want to learn about him. I feel as if we're part of one person- as if Yugi is my lighter half."

Bakura snorted.

"You've noticed that with Ryou, haven't you, Bakura?" Yami asked. Clearly, he had hit a touchy subject. Bakura tensed visibly.

"Ryou has nothing to do with this," he snapped.

"Fine. I won't pry," Yami replied.

"You won't pry," Bakura shot him a glare, "because there's nothing to pry _into_. The only thing that I know about that fool is that he looks like me."

Yami smirked in amusement. "I think you're getting a bit defensive."

The bell rang, and Yugi was the first to leave the classroom. He stood outside, waiting patiently for Ryou. "You were certainly eager for class to end, Yugi," Ryou commented thoughtfully as he exited the room.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, I know.

Ryou smiled knowingly. "Couldn't wait to see Yami?"

The other boy blushed. Ryou chuckled softly.

Yugi suddenly brightened. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Ryou blinked. "What is it, Yugi?"

"Would it be okay if we went to the movies this weekend?" Yugi asked, a pleading sort of look coming in to light his features.

"Of course!" Ryou smiled. Then a mischievous sparkle entered his eyes. "Is there someone else you wanted to bring?" he teased. Yugi's blush deepened. Ryou laughed. "It's all right, Yugi. I was only teasing. But you can bring someone else, if you'd like."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Ryou nodded. Truthfully, he had already known that he was the one Yugi was bringing along, not Yami. He had overheard Yugi and Yami discussing their movie plans. He really had felt bad, feeling that it would only be a burden for Yugi to bring him along. But since the teen truly appeared sincere about wanting him to come, who was he to decline his best friend's invitation?

"Okay!" Yugi replied brightly.

"Yugi… Don't happen to likeYami too, _do you_?"

"He's just a good friend," Yugi countered, but he hadn't looked up when he said that.

Please review with Questions or Comments! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"Keep your 'light' away from mine," Bakura hissed. Yami glared at Bakura.

"You do the same, Bakura."

Over the last week, the three boys, Seto, Yami, and Bakura, all happened to think that their_ friends_, Yugi, Jou, and Ryou, could _happen_ to like each other.

"I'm mean, they have been spending a lot of time together…" Seto noted, very businesslike.

Though Seto hadn't taken it very seriously, Yami _and_ Bakura had.

xxxx

The movies have been fairly fun. Except for the part where Yugi had chosen to sit in the middle of him and Ryou. Sure, Yugi sat next to him, but he couldn't shake the thought that Yugi was next to Ryou as well.

It wasn't as if Yugi was more than friends with Ryou, right? Because Yugi did say yes to go to the movies, right? Besides, looks can deceive… he hoped…

Well, the only way to get Yugi was to scare off Ryou. Now of course he didn't know how- the boy had been very nice to him and he was sure Yugi would find out. So, the best he could do was glare at Ryou between scenes.

"I'm going to get some popcorn…" Yugi whispered to Yami and Ryou. "Excuse me…"

"I'm going too, "Yami told Ryou as soon as Yugi left.

"Hey! You! Stop kicking my chair before I seriously hurt you!" someone whispered behind him.

Ryou blinked and turned around. That guy wasn't talking to him, was he?

The guy was turned around and talking to the little boy- no more than 6- behind him. Ryou was going to turn back around until he registered that the guy had white hair- not to mention a familiar voice.

"Bakura?"

"Uh- Ryou?"

xxxx

"Yugi!"

"Yami? Don't worry, I was going to get some for all of us,"

xxxx

"Can I tell you something, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded. "Of course, Ryou. What is it?"

"Well...I don't think your friend likes me very much," he admitted.

Yugi blinked. "Really?"

Ryou nodded.

"Are you sure? That's not like Yami."

xxxx

(Down the hallway during lunch.)

Bakura and Jou coincidentally walked down the same hallway to get to their next class- only about fifteen minutes 'til the bell rings.

Of course, as cruel fate would have it, Jou's shoes were untied and he tripped band fell on the floor. Well, what would have been the floor if Bakura hadn't cushioned his fall.

But, then again, Bakura didn't really catch him. Jou fell on top of him.

Bakura snarled and shoved Jounichi off of him with disgust.

Kaiba, who had been walking down the hallway, narrowed his eyes angrily at Bakura. The tall brunette moved to help Jou up, his arms wrapped tightly around the other. He glared at the white haired teenager. "Don't touch him."

Bakura smirked. "Trust me, I wasn't planning to. I don't go for worthless scum."

Kaiba's eyes sharpened and he snorted. "Please. Don't make me laugh. Ryou is nothing compared to Jou."

"Leave Ryou out of this!" Bakura growled.

"Hit a sensitive spot, did I? How cute," Kaiba replied, ignoring Bakura's icy glare.

Bakura crossed his arms. "Not at all. But you're definitely mistaken."

"Enough."

The two arguing boys glanced towards Yami, who had just spoken.

"There's no point in arguing over this," Yami remarked sagely.

Bakura and Kaiba scowled at the tri-colored hair teenager.

At that precise moment, Yugi was walking in the hallway they were in, too, and spotted Jounichi.

"Heya Jounichi!" He waved and began approaching Jou.

Kaiba snapped his head towards Yugi. "Get away from him!"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Don't yell at Yugi!"

"I can do whatever I want," Kaiba snarled.

"Except get a decent looking boyfriend," Bakura smirked.

"I dare you to say that again," Kaiba challenged.

"You _really_ want me to spell it out for you? Your little boyfriend there is nothing but a worthless pile of sh-"

Kaiba grabbed Bakura by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "Shut up. If you ever insult Jou again, I will personally see to it that you never live to speak another word."

"Hello, everyone. What's going on?"

Kaiba halted. Bakura turned his head. Ryou was standing there, an expression of utmost innocent plastered onto his face. He blinked at the scene before him.

For a moment, Kaiba looked like he wanted nothing more than to hit Bakura, but Bakura shoved the C.E.O. away from him and walked towards the other white-haired boy. "Nothing. Let's go, Ryou."

"But I wanted to talk to Yugi and Jounichi..." Ryou began.

"You can talk to them another time," Bakura growled. With that, he grabbed hold of Ryou's arm and began pulling him away from the others.

"He doesn't want to go with you!" Yugi suddenly shouted at Bakura.

The white-haired teenager whipped around. "Shut up!"

Yami stepped in front of Yugi defensively. "Leave him alone, Bakura."

"And take that pitiful fool with you," Kaiba added, glaring at Ryou.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, and instinctively- as well as possessively- moved in front of Ryou, letting go of the boy's arm in the process. "That's not a very nice thing to say about your little friend," Bakura smirked, referring to Jounichi.

Kaiba growled, stepping in front of Jounichi.

Yugi, Ryou, and Jounichi peeked over Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba's shoulders to glance at each other. All three of them shrugged while their rather possessive admirers argued with each other.

"I wouldn't be so quick to talk, Bakura. Your friend looks almost as idiotic as you." Kaiba folded his arms over his chest.

"Is that so? At least Ryou looks decent. Where'd you pick up your friend? At the pound?" Bakura shot in retort.

Ryou gave Jounichi a seemingly apologetic glance, as if he were apologizing to Jou for Bakura's words. Jounichi nodded and did the same. Ryou's friend was being a bully, but it was as if Kaiba was acting any better.

"I don't have to listen to this." Kaiba moved forward, fully prepared to hurt the other boy.

Bakura snorted. "Take your best shot."

Yami quickly moved in, becoming the only thing keeping the two from attacking each other. "Stop it, both of you!"

Kaiba glared at Yami. "Move out of the way, you weakling. Just because you're a wimp like Yugi doesn't give you the right to stop us."

"What'd you just call Yugi? Take that back, Kaiba!" Yami snarled.

"Oh? Who's going to make me? You?" the C.E.O. retorted.

"If _he_ doesn't, _I _will," Bakura threatened.

"Shut up and go back to _Ryou_," Kaiba sneered.

"Not before I knock some sense into you and that stupid friend of yours." Bakura lunged at Kaiba, but Yami pushed him back impatiently, glaring murderously at Kaiba.

"He's smarter than Ryou is!" Kaiba hissed.

"He is no such thing!" Bakura snapped. "Ryou is smarter than both Yugi _and_ Jounichi combined. And he's better looking, too!"

That really set Kaiba off. Yami as well. Yami released Kaiba, furious with Bakura. "What are you implying Bakura?" Yami narrowed his eyes.

"I just said it. Or are you just like your friend and too stupid to understand?" the teenager smirked. "Honestly. You two should take your pathetic little friends and leave."

"Who are you calling pathetic?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"Who do you think?" Bakura snapped.

That pushed all three of them into another round of fighting.

Jounichi and Yugi blinked at Ryou, who blushed and shrugged. They all looked at each other, blinked, and shrugged.

"Oh! Yugi, Jounichi, I was wondering if you two would care to attend sort of "sleepover" with me. My mom already said it was okay."

Yugi smiled and responded in the positive along with Jou. Yugi suddenly looked at his watch.

"We had better get a move on, you guys. The bell's going to ring."

The three left while Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba were still caught up in their fight. Actually, now the fight had turned physical. Yami had desperately tried to stop the fight- pulling both boys off each other- but after Bakura had rudely commented on Yugi's leather clothes, Yami had given up his position and tried to attack Bakura along with Kaiba.

The arguing would have continued for a much longer time until a teacher patrolling the halls broke apart the teens (Bakura thought it was Yami and punched him) and sent them to the principal. It was then, when Yami was walking with the others, that he realized Yugi wasn't with him.

Bakura thought the same thing. "Where is Ryou?" he asked, more to himself.

Kaiba smirked. "Lose your little friend, Bakura?"

"I could say the same for you."

Kaiba looked behind and sure enough, Jou wasn't behind him. Kaiba replied, "He just went to class."

"I knew that idiot wouldn't stay around you much longer."

The principal slammed his hand on his desk. "That's enough!"

Yami shook his head and put his hand over his forehead so the principal wouldn't see him roll his eyes. They had been arguing since they had gotten into the office, apparently not aware of their surroundings.

xxxx

Thank you for all those who reviewed! It means so much to me that you read my stories! Also, I will be continuing all of Autumn Day's stories! I will add a Beyblade G Revolution fiction soon, too.


End file.
